


Goodbye to a World

by asperita



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M, More angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, there's a lot of angst ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:37:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asperita/pseuds/asperita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will surround you, and give life to a world that's our own"</p><p>Am I really just nothing to you?</p><p>Those words travelled in Leo's mind day in and day out. From his cocky, smug outer shell to something much deeper. A boy in need of validation, his detail to perfection driving him into the brink of insanity. One person was able to understand. To sworn enemies to unlikely friends in just a scolding, things are much deeper than just an appearance. Anything can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I want to break the spell, that you've created

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH this is my first FE fan fiction I've ever written and I gotta say, it was really fun to work with the boys. They're just some really complex and interesting characters to work with and I really like that! I hope you enjoy this trashy novel I pulled out of my ass because I couldn't get away from the two gays. Get ready for the ride of your life.

 

 

> " What is my self worth? who am I? "

  
Those questions rolled around in Leo's head for awhile, the extensive car ride giving him headaches as Camilla and Xander talked business. Both Corrin and Elise slept up the top of each other. Slowly Leo grew impatient, wanting to get to school for distraction purposes. Business, especially family business was nothing he wanted to get involved in. All anyone paid attention to was the business, Corrin, and Elise. Leo's discomfort grew inside, chest pounding as those thoughts occupied his mind. Luckily, Xander pulled into Emblem High before it escalated.

"We're here." He said calmly, "Wake up sleepyheads". They both slowly opened their eyes, stretching and wiggling awake.

"We're here already?" Corrin yawned, "I and Elise barely got to nap." Camilla and Xander both chuckled

"Now remember your belongings, this time, Corrin, Elise. I don't think dad wants another call to his office about not being prepared for class."

"Got it!" They both say unanimously.

Quickly, Leo opened the door forcefully. Immediately he stood, picked up his belongings and began to march off to class. He turned back to see if Corrin and Camilla were following. Elise doing her usual goodbyes to us due to the freshman having a separate building from the rest. She gave everyone a hug and ran off.

Corrin and Camilla run over as Xander waved us goodbye. They all waved back, watching him drive off into the distance.

"I still can't believe Xander is in college now..." Corrin spilled, starting their journey to the school. Her head down.

"Dear Xander has a lot of stress riding on him..." Camilla sputters

"Oh?" Corrin questions

"Father hasn't been very easy on him ever since he graduated... He really should communicate with us more. He's making me more concerned by the minute"

"Is that what you both were muttering in the car about?" Leo peeped

"Ah, so you were listening?"

"It's hard not to when you're in a car with two loud talkers" he rolled his eyes

"Ah, oopsie" Corrin and Camilla both chuckled.

* * *

 

We all split off into our respective halls. Corrin and Camilla saluted Leo off and proceeded down the other hallway as he ended up stuck in the crowd of sophomores. Some eager to get to class on time, others not so much. The blonde made his way down the hallway to mathematics, occasionally he would see Odin or even Camilla's friends walking mindlessly around but today didn't seem like that was the case.

Abruptly Leo slid the door open with a strong pull making everyone in the classroom jolt. Only Silas, Hinata and Takumi sat in the room. Everyone else currently absent. Glances were exchanged between Hinata and Takumi, Silas instead smiled and waved. He sat down at his seat in the front, putting down belongings and pulled out the mathematics notebook Leo always vigorously took notes in. People slowly started to pile in, Felicia, Hana, Hayato. Some moving at their own speed, others just late on accident. Mr. Yukimura came to a short while after that as he slammed his attendance booklet down.

"We're starting class, wake up," he said sternly, "I know it's early in the morning but sleeping during class won't help."

The people with their heads down quickly jolted awake and stared front. Mr. Yukimura then started the count.

" Silas Clavier" he spat out

"Here" Silas replied back

"Hayato De Vince"

"Here!"

The process repeated, again and again, Leo was finally called.

"Leo Nohr" he muttered

"Here sir" Leo stood and said, one of the students then abruptly chuckled. Mr. Yukimura looked from behind the book to see whom the culprit was.

"Mr. Hoshido, would you like to say something?" Mr. Yukimura scolded

"No sir." He instantly stood. Mr. Yukimura sighed.

"I know both of your families are rivals but this is no battlefield. Don't bring your family problems into this classroom. Do you understand Mr. Nohr, Mr. Hoshido?" he glared intensely into both of their eyes.

"Yes sir," They say together.

"Good. Now sit down, we're about to begin the lesson." They both obeyed. Mr. Yukimura returning to the textbook he had in hand.

The blonde sighed and turned back to his notebook, now distracted by the laughter the pineapple fool peeped.

"Asshole..." He muttered under his breath.

* * *

 

Time passed by, it was already 4th period and lunch had come around. The bell rang as Leo gathered his belongings quickly to head to the library. Although he wasn't supposed to be there, he always thought it was better than sitting with the rowdy kids throwing food across tables. Spaghetti almost every time ended up staining one of Leo's books.

Oak wood doors stood between him and the library, Leo sighed pushing them slowly as he peeked inside. Looking around he crept his way in, closing the door carefully behind him. Although nobody was usually here during lunch hours, he still didn't want to shatter his perfect record.

He then snuck around to the back corner where the history section resided in, usually dusty and remained untouched unless the blonde was curious. Oddly enough, it wasn't just him today. Leo seized to notice the red ribbons coating the boy's hair.

"Ah!" a voice shouted, suddenly Leo was on the ground, books all over and around him. He looked forward at the boy, he was groaning in pain by the sudden collision till he looked up. Their eyes met, Leo's smug expression turning into shock.

"Wha- Leo? What are you doing here?" Takumi abruptly shouted

"None of your business..." Leo fired back. Quickly he got back onto his feet, dusting himself off, ready to walk away from the aisle. Takumi then jumped up as well, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hold on Leo, there's something I need to talk to you about." grabbing Leo's sleeves with full force. The blonde whipped his head back, glaring at Takumi.

"There's nothing to discuss" he shook Takumi's hands off his wrists, "We made a promise remember".

"I know we did... but this, this is important. You're the only one who knows" Takumi grasp Leo's arm, this time, gripping harder. The laughter started growing louder.

"Why are the crawling back to me? You're the one who left me first... do you see how much this is hurting the both of us?" He turned his head down to the ground

"To avoid any more damage, it's best we keep our distance..." Leo then tried shaking Takumi off vigorously as the boy loosened his grip since the last time, instead, Takumi squeezed harder.

"Can you just stop thinking about yourself for once?" he murmured, "It's always 'I aced the test' or 'I'm his favorite', why can't you just..."

"Takumi I-" Leo then instantaneously turned around, Takumi then slammed Leo against the bookshelf knocking some books off the shelf.

"You don't care? I'm worthless, overbearing, weak..." Tears welded up in Takumi's eyes as he held up his fist.

"Leo, Takumi!" a voice scream, an angry one at that.

"What are you doing in the library... Making a mess at that! Principal's office NOW" the voice echoed throughout the entire library as Takumi let go of Leo, dropping his fist, almost shocked by the sudden arrest. This wasn't going to be good...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I've rewritten this so many times and let so many other people check it yet I still think it's not my best work...  
> Beginnings were never my strong point so I apologise if this was short and boring for you to read but trust me, the buildup will be worth waiting for.
> 
> Yes, I'm so creative with Leo and Takumi's last names...  
> they were originally Marx and Kaiji (Marx because well, Xander - Marx and Kaiji? I have no idea.) But it didn't flow off the tongue well and it seemed so out of place. Instead, I did something more typical.  
> As for everyone else, their last names are related to their starting class! Only why I didn't do that to the royals? They're related, it would've been weird having Elise's last name be related to something of the dark knight class.  
> You get the point.
> 
> Next chapter may or may not come tomorrow due to this chapter being MUCH longer (*Insert many wink faces here*) before editing it a ton.
> 
> see you then!


	2. Cause most of our feelings, they are dead, and they are gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting caught in the library and worse yet, fighting, what is the consequence?  
> More mysteries, new character and faces, it's just the beginning of an even bigger problem.

What kind of son are you?

Both Takumi and Leo stayed mute. Their walk to the principal’s office felt long and awkward, both facing away from one another.

Mrs Arete followed close behind them, her heels slamming against the ground. One dark oak door stood between them and the office, both boys gulped as Mrs Arete pushed the door wide open, holding it for them. It seemed inviting, the bright coloured rug and beige walls coated with bright sunlight seemed to calm. Hesitantly Leo walked in first, his heart racing, palms sweating. There sat Mr Anankos, his leather swivel chair turned around, oblivious to his surroundings. The blonde carefully pulled on the wooden chair and sat down scooting it back in. Takumi did the same, his face painted with guilt. Mrs Arete closed the door behind her and proceeded to sit in the back. Immediately, the chair swivelled around to face them. His face although not entirely mad, disappointed.

"I expected better from the both of you..." Mr Anankos sighed, "especially you Leo, as a student with an impeccable record for now almost a year and a half, I thought you knew better."

Both of them looked down guilt resigned in Leo's heart, the fear of what was coming next came promptly. A phone call home, another beating to take, and one more brave face.

"Now tell me, what were you two doing in the library... Takumi, you first." he spat

"I was just there to read some history books, sir." Takumi lifted his head, although he seemed confident his hand was shaking.

"and you Leo?"

"Same with Takumi, sir..." I gulped

"Then I question how a casual reading session turned into a fight?" an odd smirk appeared on his face, what was he thinking?

The two boys looked at each other, signalling each other to fess up, they both seemed confused on what to say. Finally, Leo spoke up,

"We both got quite heated about the books we were reading...We're both quite passionate about history. It doesn't seem out of the blue for a friendly debate. "

"A friendly debate? It seemed much more than just an argument about a book."

"I can assure you it was just that, two passionate history enthusiast going head to head." Mr Anankos sat there in silence, his eyes closed, head down. Takumi looked at the blonde, puzzled by what nonsense he had come up with to save their asses. Mr Anankos cleared his throat, jolting Takumi to face front.

"Usually, I would send you both to weekend detention in a normal circumstance..." he cleared his throat again

"I'll let this one slide, with one exception... 1 hours of community service every morning until spring break." the serious face slowly turned into a smoulder.

"Otherwise, the detentions will be permanently on your record and a call will be made to your guardians." his words echoed into Leo's mind,

_ "Is he playing us?"  _ Leo questioned _.  _ The thought of his record _ ,  _ the call _ ,  _ his safety _ ,  _ overruled those inquiries _. _

"I'll accept your offer," Takumi interjected.

"I'll accept as well." Leo calmly spoke. Both of the boys stood, their hand straight out. Respectively, Anankos shook both of them, Arete leading them out. The door slammed behind them, a gust of wind blew behind. Takumi clenched his fist while Leo strolled ahead. He stopped, hearing scurrying footsteps behind him.

"Takumi! You're alright!" it was a woman's voice.

"The hell happened to you? I thought you were going to the library..." another voice spoke. Leo glanced behind him to see two of his classmates. Oboro, a sophomore pursuing in fashion design and Hinata, an upbeat sophomore in Leo's math and physical education class. Both best friends with Takumi. Rumour has it that Oboro has a crush on Takumi. Hinata, on the other hand, wanted Oboro.

"I'm fine guys" Takumi muttered. He managed to muster up a smile, hiding his broken interior.

"Are you sure? You seemed quite down..." she quickly responded. Immediately, her eyes trailed to the blonde. She proceeded to march towards him, anger in her eyes.

"The hell you looking at Nohr? Scram!" she yelled. She was known for her hatred against the Nohrian family and nobody seemed to know the answer why.

"Oboro I think-" Hinata tried to interject

"Listen here Mr all high and mighty..." she poked Leo's chest

"You stay far away from us, and we won't have any problems... got it? Your family already has caused enough damage." she proceeded to walk away, glaring at Leo before her full turn around.

The group proceeded down the hall, their footsteps echoing all throughout the silent halls.

"That was quite a show..." a voice chuckled in the background.

Leo groaned, it was problem after problem after problem... it seemed like he couldn't get away.

"What is it now... you want my family dead, you hate how boastful I am, what else do you want to complain ab-" He opened his eyes, it was Niles to his surprise.

"Aren't you suppose to be in class?" Leo murmured

"My my Leo, I thought you knew me better." Niles walked closer, his hand reached up, starting to stroke Leo's cheek.

"Now, what's the matter?" he smiled. Leo aggressively slaps Niles' hand, he wasn't in the mood for his games.

"I have a class to attend to Niles. Although you might not have a record to maintain, I do." Leo then proceeded to march off, Niles quickly stopping him.

"Now now Leo, let's sit down and talk it out." He slammed his hand against the wall.

"Not now Niles" Leo hissed, "We'll talk later...".

Leo cruised down the hall, proceeding to history class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two of what am I doing?
> 
> There's not much to say but hi I hope this hasn't gone to complete shit yet!  
> I also hope you guys are having a good day, eating well, sleeping well... etc...etc  
> I'm starting school in a couple of days so chapters might come out kind of slow but who knows.
> 
> See you next time as we continue the saga of making my faves suffer.


End file.
